Ayah, Jongin Ayah
by Brown Kitty
Summary: "ayah.. Kau tak berubah sama sekali.." kyungsoo melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada ayah/"ayah sadar,kau sudah besar, ayah semakin sedih. Bagaimana suatu hari nanti kau tak mau lagi bersama ayah yang semakin hari semakin tua ini" ayah tersenyum getir, pikirannya melayang kemana mana/BAD Summary/kaisoo/rnr


**-Ayah, Jongin Ayah-**

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (namja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Support cast**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (yeoja)

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love, incest, de el el

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**-Ayah, Jongin Ayah-**

[someone POV]

Perlahan ku rengkuh tubuhnya yang begitu mungil kedalam dekapanku.. Mencoba memberikan kesan hangat dan nyaman padanya sehabis menangis tersedu karena kepergian orang yang ia akui sebagai orang yang paling ia sayangi.. .. Ibunya..

Ya, istriku sekaligus ibu dari anak yang sedang berada dalam rengkuhanku.. ..

Sosok wanita yang sudah ku nikahi dan sudah melahirkan sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur diatas dadaku.. ..

Wanita dengan berjuta keangkuhannya.. Bahkan kini ia sudah tak ingin lagi mengakui kami bagian dari perjalanan hidupnya.. ..

Aku dan wanita –yang berstatus istriku itu memang sudah resmi mengikat ikrar cinta.. Namun selama ini kami belum pernah membuktikan cinta kami.. ..

Kami sepasang suami istri.. Namun selama anak dalam dekapanku sudah berusia 12 tahun, aku belum pernah menyentuh istriku setelah kami menikah.. ..

Itu konyol memang; namun inilah kenyataannya.. .. Selama kami bersama ia jarang sekali berada dirumah.. Ia akan selalu pergi ketika pagi datang, dan akan pulang ketika dentingan jam terdengar 12 kali ketika tengah malam.. ..

pernah ku tanyakan padanya, apakah anak yang menjadikannya alasan memaksaku menikah dengannya adalah anak kandungku, sebab ia bersaksi bahwa dulu aku menyentuhnya ketika aku sedang mabuk... .. Namun setiap aku bertanya hal itu, ia pasti bungkam, lalu menyambar kunci mobilku –untuk melarikan diri.. ..

Berkali- kali ku coba bertanya hal yang sama, maka sama pulalah hal yang akan ia lakukan – selalu saja melarikan diri entah kemana.. .. .. Dan hari ini, adalah hari yang paling membuatku terkejut setengah mati.. ..

Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan.. Dua hari ini aku lembur, dan tak menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke rumah, namun ketika sampai dirumah, aku mendengarkan tangisan dan juga desahan.. ..

Kedua suara itu berlomba, mencoba membuktikan siapa yang paling membahana (?).. ..

Ku cari alunan nada kesedihan yang disebut tangisan itu, hingga ku temukan sosok mungil yang meringkuh disamping lemari.. ..

Itu anak ku—Kim Kyungsoo.. Anak mungil dengan bibir tebal berbentuk pahatan hati, dan mata bulat bak burung hantu.. ..

Ia menangis, bahkan ia masih mengenakan seragamnya, sedangkan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.. ..

Satu kalimat yang kini memenuhi pikiranku 'apa yang telah terjadi ' ..

Hingga lantunan desahan erotis itu terdengar lagi di indera pendengaranku membuatku menoleh sadar.. ..

Aku geram, sungguh marah, dan kecewa, siapa orang yang sudah menodai anak yang sangat ku sayangi ini.. .. Ku langkahkan kaki mencari sumber suara hina itu.. ..

Hingga .. ..

Brak= . .

Ku dorong pintu yang selama ini berada didepan kamar ku.. .. Tubuhku memang letih, sangat malah.. Namun emosiku perlahan mulai menguasaiku hingga aku sanggup menghancurkan pintu berengsel itu.. .. ..

"BRENGSEKKkk".. Ku lontarkan kata yang trrbilang sangat kasar..

Untung saja malaikat kecilku—kyungsoo tak mendengarkan kataku barusan karena sebelumnya aku sudah menyuruhnya berbaring diatas sofa.. ..

Bagaimana aku tak mengucapkan hal sehina itu; jika didepan mataku saja ada tindakan yang lebih hina dari kata kasar itu.. ..

Istriku, wanita yang yang berhasil membawa kyungsoo ke dunia, tengah bergumul panas dengan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung diatas tubuhnya.. ..

"Sh*t" maki ku .. Lalu ku hampiri tubuh polos mereka berdua.. .. Ku layangkan begom ku tepat dipipi namja yang terbilang tampan itu.. ..

Dengan segala keberanian dan amarahku.. Ku maki mereka dan ku ludahi namja yang tepat berdiri didepanku.. .. Mereka tak membalas. Jelas. Karena aku baru saja menunda orgasme mereka berdua hingga kini mereka hanya sanggup terengah letih.. .. ..

"dasar pelacur kau Baekhyun.. Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku selama ini.. Okeh, sekarang kau bebas, aku akan mengizinkanmu bersama pria ini.. Maka aku akan pergi.. Kita, " Ku tarik tanganku dari tubuh lengket dan basah namja yang kini menatap ku tajam.. ..

"Cerai" lanjutku.. .. Lalu aku memutuskan pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.. Setelah samar ku dengar bahwa istriku—baekhyun berjalan tertatih dari ranjang mendekati namja yang sudah terduduk dan bertanya 'apakah kau tak apa yeol'.. .. ..

.

.

Itu biasa.. Itu wajar.. Dan itu normal.. Setiap anak yang dipukul dan tidak diperdulikan pasti akan menangis. Sama dengan sosok mungil berbibir pahatan hati yang berada dalam dekapanku ini..

Ia menangis tersedu, karena sebelum ibunya melakukan hal hina bersama namja jangkung itu.. .. Ia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar, perutnya yang mungkin belum terisi ditendang, dan pipinya yang chubby itu ditampar oleh tangan ibunya yang setiap waktu memakai benda mengkilap yang selalu melingkar di jarinya .. ..

Pipinya yang gembul ini; bahkan terlihat membiru dan membengkak.. .. ku usap wajahnya yang masih terasa lengket bekas lelehan air yang terasa asin..

Ku kecup matanya yang menutup karena sudah terlelap - mungkin kelelahan, dan ku eratkan pelukkan ku kepadanya agar tubuhnya yang mungil dan rapuh itu mendapatkan rasa hangat dan nyaman dari ayahnya—kim Jongin .. ..

[someone POV end]

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi.. Bahkan sinarnya sudah membuat sebagian orang mengeluh panas . .. Namun dua orang yang masih setia berada didalam selimut tetap menutup mata.. Tak mengizinkan iris mereka yang bening terekspos.. .. Dengan nakal nya sinar matahari yang sudah meninggi itu masuk melalui celah jendela apartemen mereka.. ..

Hem.. Ya.. Mereka berada di sebuah apartemen sederhana.. Apartemen yang dijadikan Ayah kyungsoo bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu dulu sebagai tempat tinggal sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi terkadang ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi apartemen itu.

"eeeuuhgghh" suara lenguhan yang berat keluar dari pita suara sang ayah,

Perlahan ia membuka matannya dan pemilik pelukan hangat itu tersenyum pada sosok mungil yang masih setia menutup mata dalam dekapannya.. ..

"kyung.. Banggunnn" ayah membangunkan kyungsoo dengan guncangan lembut ditubuhnya yang mungil.. .. Dan sebuah senyuman tersaji lagi diwajah ayah, ketika sosok mungil itu mengerjap lucu.. ..

"ayah.. Ayah sudah banguunn".. Kyungsoo bangkit dan terduduk diatas ranjang. Sontak membuat sang ayah juga bangkit untuk duduk.. ..

"ne.. Kajja kita masak.. Kau lapar kan" Ayah tersenyum lagi.. Membuat kyungsoo terkikik senang. Melupakan hari kemarin yang menghadirkan hal terpahit yang pernah terjadi selama hidupnya .. ..

"ne. Kajja ayah." tuntun kyungsoo. .. .. ..

"ayah.. Mana ibu" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil melahap sarapan yang sudah ia buat bersama sang ayah.. .. Jongin – ayah kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyahan makanannya.. .. Ia menatap anak nya yang duduk tepat dihadapannya itu.. ..

"ibu sudah pergi soo.. Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, jadi kau jangan lagi menannyakan ibumu itu, mengerti!".. Lagi dan lagi ayah tersenyum kepada kyungsoo yang masih terlihat bingung.. .. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan pertanyaan tentang ibunya, namun ia tak tega jika membuat hati ayahnya terluka,. ..

.

.

"ayah cepat.. Kyungsoo hampir telat yaah.." Kyungsoo berteriak pada ayahnya yang masih sibuk memakai dasi

"neeh tunggu ayah kyung" Ayah berlari menuju kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen.. .. Lihat ayah nya sekarang, pakaian yang ia kenakan sama dengan yang kemarin, bahkan wajah ayahnya itu melukiskan betapa lelah batin dan fisiknya kini.. ..

"ayah mengerikan sekali.. Lebih baik ayah tak masuk kerja saja dulu" Kyungsoo memang sudah bukan balita yang akan merengek tak perduli pada orang lain.. Karena kini kyungsoo sudah tumbuh menjadi anak manis yang berpikir dewasa dan perduli pada orang lain.. ..

"ayah baik baik saja.. Kajja.. Kita berangkat" Ayah menggandeng tangan kyungsoo menuju mobil yang terletak di lantai basment parkiran apartemen itu.. .. ..

.

.

"belajarlah sungguh-sungguh kyung" Ayah membelai pipi chubby yang masih terlihat lebam itu dan mengecup kilas bibir yang begitu terasa manis dan semerah buah cherry . .. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu.. Ia malu karena baru kali ini ayahnya tak mencium di pipi tapi ayah menciumnya tepat dibibir..

"yy—y e ayah.. Kyungsoo pergi dulu yaahh " Tangannya yang terlihat lentik dan mungil untuk ukuran anak berumur 12 tahun itu perlahan membuka pintu mobil.. Dan berjalan cepat menuju sekolah tempatnya belajar.. ..

Ayah tersenyum pada sosok anaknya yang mulai berjalan menjauhi mobil.. Namun setelah bayangan itu tak terlihat lagi, setetes air mata terjun bebas dari sudut mata ayah yang menyiratkan rasa lelah.. .. ..

.

.

"kenapa kau kembali"

"jangan menghalangiku.. Aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil barang barang ku dan kyungsoo"

Suami istri itu kembali bertemu.. Setelah sang suami – jongin .. Kembali ke rumah yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu aksi bejat istrinya yang berani berselingkuh.. ..

"ah! .. Jadi anak cengeng itu bersamamu yaa.. Hemm baguslah . Aku jadi tak repot mengurusinya ." wanita yang tak lagi muda namun masih terlihat mempesona itu melangkah menuju dapur.. Meninggalkan seorang pria dewasa di depan pintu yang masih berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.. ..

"cepat lah pergi jong.. Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan datang" Suara teriakan terdengar dari dapur, menginstruksi kegiatan jongin yang sedang memasukkan barang barang keperluannya bersama sang anak.. ..

"shit kau jalang" gumam jongin, dan langsung menenteng barangnya.. ..

"minggu depan datanglah kepengadilan .. Aku akan mengurusi surat cerai kita" ucap jongin didepan pintu bersiap akan keluar..

"tak bisa kah lebih cepat kau mengurusi nya.. Aku ingin cepat cepat bersama yeoli ku".. ..

Braak~ ..

Tak menyahut ucapan dari sosok wanita bernama baekhyun, jongin sudah menutup pintu dengan kasar dan melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. .. ..

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, luka lebam dipipi kyungsoo juga sudah hilang.. Kini anak dan ayah itu sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan baru tanpa sosok ibu. Kyungsoo juga tak perlu lagi merasa takut jika ibu akan kembali memukulnya seperti seminggu yang lalu, sebab ayah yang akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga kyungsoo. ayah juga akan memberinya ketenangan lewat ucapan dan kecupan sayang.

Jongin – ayah kyungsoo juga sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas perceraian bersama istrinya – baekhyun.

Hidup ayah dan kyungsoo pun tak banyak berubah dengan adanya perceraian ini. Karena mereka sudah terbiasa hidup berdua tanpa adanya ibu didalam rumah mereka. .

"kyung, kau ingin ikut siapa" kyungsoo dan ayah sedang berbaring diatas ranjang apartemen sederhana mereka.

"maksud ayah apa", Kyungsoo mendongak melihat ayahnya yang sedang berbaring menyamping dan menghadapanya.

" ayah bertanya Kyungsoo ingin ikut siapa, ikut ayah atau ibu" ayah pernah bilang jika ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi jika kyungsoo berinisiatif ingin ikut ibu. Ayah akan terima karena pilihan dan kebahagiaan anaknya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan pula baginya.

"ayah ingin kyungsoo ikut siapa?", Tanya Kyungsoo dan perlahan memejamkan mata karena merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan kasih sayang ayah di atas kepalanya.

"tentu saja ayah ingin, kyungsoo bersama ayah", ayah tersenyum melihat buah hatinya hampir terlelap. "hemmm…. Ya sudah, kyungsoo bersama ayah saja", Kyungsoo menjawab dan merapatkan dirinya agar lebih mendapatkan kehangatan tubuh ayah.

"ayah akan ingat kata-katamu itu kyung, jangan tinggalkan ayah neh,"

"…"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, Karena dirinya sudah terlelap dalam dekapan ayahnya yang semakin hari membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. . . .

**5 tahun kemudian . . **

"ayah cepat.. Kyungsoo hampir telat yaah.." Kyungsoo berteriak pada ayahnya yang masih sibuk memakai dasi

"neeh tunggu ayah kyung" Ayah berlari menuju kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen..

Ini seperti deja vu 5 tahun lalu ketika kyungsoo masih anak berumur 12 tahun.. Namun bedanya kini, kyungsok sudah benar benar tumbuh dewasa karena umurnya sudah 17 tahun bulan ini..

yeah, umur kyungsoo memang semakin bertambah setiap tahunnya, namun tubuh kyungsoo tetap mungil dari teman namjanya yang lain.. Membuat nya terlihat sangat menggemaskan...

"ayah.. Kau tak berubah sama sekali.." kyungsoo melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada ayah. Menggapai dasi yang menggantung di lehernya.. ..

"apa ketika ayah sekolah dulu tak diajarkan pakai dasi yang benar?" Kyungsok menarik dasi ayah agar mendekat, hingga ayah yang sudah menginjak umur 37 tahun itu leluasa mengamati lekuk wajah putera manisnya.. ..

"ah.. Kau memang sudah besar ne kyung" ayah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu cekatan memperbaiki simpul dasinya.. ..

"nah.. Ajjhusi kepala tiga ini sudah tampan.. Kajja, aku hampir telat" kyungsok cepat cepat menarik lengan ayah sebelum sempat bibir ayah yang masih terlihat sexy itu melayangkan protes.. .. ..

"nah.. Kau belajar yang benar nee.. Jangan pulang malam, ayah akan cepat pulang malam ini.. " ayah mengusak helaian rambut kyungsoo yang tadi sempat ia olesi minyak rambut..

"aiisshh... Ayah merusaknyaa"

"kau kan bisa memperbaikinya lagi" Ayah terkekeh melihat bibir berbentuk pahatan hati itu mengerucut lucu.. ..

Cup~ ..

Ayah mengecup sejenak bibir yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.. .. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya.. ..

Ia berusaha mati matian meredam suara jantungnya agar tak berdegum terlalu kencang- takut jika ayah akan mendengar.. .. Ayah akan melakukan ini setiap pagi ketika mengantarkan kyungsoo kesekolah - kebiasaan ketika kyungsoo dulu berumur 12 tahun.. ..

Sekarang kyungsoo 17 tahun. ia sudah dewasa dan ia sadar jika setiap ayah mencium bibirnya kyungsoo akan merona dan mulailah jantung yang bertugas memompa darah itu berdegup lebih kencang.. ..

"aaaannnggghhhh~" aneh. Biasanya ayah hanya menempelkan dan kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun kenapa sekarang ayah malah semakin mencium kyungsoo dalam. ..

"a –yaa –ah .." sela kyungsoo dan menarik diri dari ayah. .. Kyungsoo menatap dalam ayahnya. Kenapa pagi ini ayah berbeda.. ..

"ayah sadar,kau sudah besar, ayah semakin sedih. Bagaimana suatu hari nanti kau tak mau lagi bersama ayah yang semakin hari semakin tua ini" ayah tersenyum getir, pikirannya melayang kemana mana. Ayah tak ingin putera yang begitu melengkapi hidupnya akan pergi suatu hari nanti.

"ayah bicara apa sih.. Kyungsoo kan sudah pernah mengatakan jika kyungsoo akan selalu bersama ayah.. " kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri - memberikan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan singkat tepat dibibir ayah. ..

"dadaah yah.. " kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan melangkah meninggalkan ayah yang masih menatapnya sendu.. .. ..

.

.

"soo-ah" teriak sebuah suara kemudian datanglah seorang yeoja manis menghampiri kyungsoo.

"ah.. Suho-ah.. Tumben sendiri, mana kris" kyungsoo mencari sosok yang biasanya selalu berada didekat suho. Kim suho . Yeoja manis berkulit putih dan pemilik senyum angelic.

"dia belum datang soo-ah.. Hemm~ kau maukan menemaniku ke kantin.. Mau ya .. Mau ya" Suho melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kyungsoo dan menggodanya dengan tatapan memohon.. ..

"ck.. Kau ini" kyungsoo pun menurut saja ketika suho mulai melangkah munuju kantin.. .. .. ..

"soo-ah"

"hem apa?"

"kenapa kau diam saja. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"

"hemm~" Kyungsoo ragu mengatakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini pada suho - temannya.. .. "tidak ada" jawab kyungsoo dan berdiri dari duduknya - setelah melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas ratarata berada di belakang suho..

"yaakk..mau kemana kau "

"kris dibelakang mu.. Jadi spertinya aku sudah tak diperlukan" kyungsoo mulai melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

Gema langkah kaki kyungso terdengar di koridor sekolah yang saat ini terlihat terus menunduk dalam langkahnya. Ia bimbang. apakah perasaanya saat ini wajar. .. .. ..

.

.

"oppa, maukah kau menerima ini" bungkus cokelat yang dibalut kertas kado berwarna pink. Mengacung tepat didepan hidung kyungsoo.. ..

Sedangkan kyunsoo hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut. Melihat seorang yeoja sedikit bantet berdiri dihadapannya.

"mianheo.. Oppa sudah kenyang" Kyungsoo menolaknya secara halus dan memberikan seulas senyum tipis..

"hemm~ baiklah .. Tapi,.. Apa oppa punya yeojachingu?" tanya yeoja bantet itu..

"ahni.. memangnya kenapa" Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding depan kelasnya.. "hemm~" yeoja itu terlihat bergelut dengan pikiranya..

"a—ku menyukai oppa.. Apakah heemmm.. ~ oppa mau menjadi namjaku?" Yeoja itu mengucapkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Membuat kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ..

"maaf kan oppa neh. Oppa bahkan tak mengenalmu, "

"nama ku bang minnah oppa. Kau bisa memanggilku minnah.. " Kyungsoo tiba tiba diam melihat yeoja bernama minnah yang masih berdiri dan menatap nya.

"kau lucu sekali"

"kau kan sudah mengenalku oppa. Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi namjaku?"

'gigih sekali yeoja ini'-pikir kyungsoo.

"kau dari kelas mana"

"aku dari 1-2 oppa".. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.. Membuat minnah berpikir jika kyungsoo akan menerimannya..

"maaf neh.. Oppa tak bisa menerima perasaanmu" Rona merah yang tercipta akibat senyum kyungsoo, seketika menghilang digantikan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu sendu..

"tak apa kan?" kyungsoo menepuk pelan kepala bersurai hitam milik minnah. Hampir saja minnah menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

Ia baru pertama kali menyukai pria, dan pertama kali juga perasaannya ditolak. Padahal sudah hampir 2 bulan ia selalu memperhatikan kyungsoo. Bahkan saat kyungsoo ulang tahun yang ke-17 beberapa hari lalu, minnah memberanikan diri, untuk diam diam mengikuti kyungsoo yang terlihat makan malam bersama seorang ajjushi tampan berumur 30th-an disebuah cafe..

"nan gwenchana oppa. Tapi, bisakah kita berteman?".tanya minnah.

"tentu saja." jawab kyungsoo. Minnah pun memeluk kyungsoo erat erat.

"gomawo oppa. Walaupun aku ditolak tapi setidaknya kita bisa berteman".. .. ..

**Brak'~**

Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan menutup matanya yang sebulat bulan purnama itu. .. Namun baru saja akan terlelap, lonceng tertanda masuk berbunyi, membuat kyungsoo membuka mata dan berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak paling belakang. Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan kepala yang kini ia tumpu dengan lengannya.. ..

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ayah. Bagaimana tadi pagi ayah menciumnya berbeda. Dan jantungnya yang terus saja berdegup tak normal ketika mendapat sentuhan dari ayah. ..

"soo-ah.. Guru Kang datang.. Bangunlah" Kyungsoo tak bergeming masih saja menutup matanya.. "kepalaku berdenyut suho-ah. Jadi kuharap kau mau mengerti"

"tapi setidaknya kau pergi ke klinik sekolah soo-ah".. Kyungsoo diam, dan suho yang duduk disamping kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang... .. .. ..

Lonceng pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Kelas kyungsoo yang tadi penuh sudah mulai sepi.

"kau kenapa soo-ah.. Ceritalah padaku" suho masih duduk di samping kyungsoo menatap kearah kyungsoo yang masih terlihat memejamkan mata.

"soo-ah" panggil suho dan mengguncang pelan bahu kyungsoo

"suhooooooooooooooo" teriakan yang terdengar berat dan serak menggema didalam kelas 2-2 itu. "sstt, diamlah kris" suho membogem perut kris – namjachingunya yang tengah berdiri disamping suho.. "yack!.. Sakit tau"

"tak bisakah kau diam kris-ssi" Kris pun diam dan menatap kyungsoo.

"dia kenapa?" tanya kris berbisik kearah suho.

"entahlah. Dari pagi hingga sekarang dia tertidur seperti itu. Bahkan guru Jung—guru biologi sudah menegurnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mau bangun ataupun pindah untuk beristirahat ke klinik sekolah".. "ada masalah apa lagi dia"

"entahlah dia bungkam. Tak mau membagi cerita".. Suho pun terlihat sedih. Melihat teman sekelas dan seperjuangannya itu terlihat menyedihkan.. .. .. ..

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Sesekali meringis memegangi kepala karena masih berdenyut terasa nyeri..

'huh, aku bingung.. ' kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia benar benar bingung dan pusing, memikirkan perasaannya terhadap ayah. .. .. ..

Cklek~

Pintu apartemen yang sudah 5 tahun tak ada yang berubah dibuka dari luar oleh kyunsoo. ..

"aku pulaaaang" ucap kyungsoo lemas dan meletakkan ransel nya diatas sofa.. ..

"ukh.. Kepalaku sakit sekali, apa ayah sudah pulang" kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa dan sesekali tampak memijat perlahan kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut. ..

Ddrtt..ddrtt.. ..

Handphone yang berada dalan saku kyungsoo bergetar, mengira jika ayah yang menelpon

"apa ayah pulang malam lagi, tapi tadi kata ayah akan pulang cepat"gumam kyungsoo dan merogoh sakunya dalam, untuk mengambil handphonenya.. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Sebab tak ada nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya itu. ..

"annye-' salam kyungsoo tiba tiba terputus,

"sudah lama sekali nee"

"—yeong " lanjut kyungsoo lirih..

Kyungsoo tiba tiba tersadar, suara itu. Suara yang sudah tak terdengar bertahun tahun.. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang tidak akan pernah ia air matanya hampir saja tumpah bahagia karena suara itu terdengar lagi ditelinganya..

"aku tak ingin berbasa basi, jadi langsung saja.. Datanglah besok ke rumah sakit, tanpa penolakan. Dan jangan katakan pada ayahmu"

"tap—"

Tut.. Tut.

Sambungan sudah diputus secara sepihak, sebelum kyungsoo melayangkan pertanyaan. ..

"hikss..hikss" Kyungsoo menangis sambil menatap handphone nya.

Ia begitu merindukan suara itu. Tapi suara itu tetap saja terdengar begitu dingin dari dulu sampai sekarang. Bahkan tersirat rasa rindu terhadap Kyungsoo saja tidak ada.

Lalu tiba tiba pandangannya yang berembun karena air mata mengabur.

Dan .. ..

Gelap….

**T.B.C or D.E.L.E.T**

**P**.s

Maaf yaa, authornya gak tahu bang minnah itu gimana. Jadi author buat kalo minnah itu bantet, hahahaha .. :*

REVIEW nya **D**itunggu ^^v


End file.
